Flying insect traps are well known and have been in use for many years. For example a flying insect trap is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,673 of Focks et al. As disclosed, a device for trapping live flying insects, such as mosquitoes includes an electric light reflected by a parabolic reflector horizontally in all directions to attract the mosquitoes. An electric fan is used to blow the mosquitoes downwardly into a collection bag, and a valve between the fan and the collection bag is biased to close the entrance of the collection bag when the fan is not operating and to be opened by the force of air from the fan when it is operating.
A more recent patent on a portable electric vacuum wired to terminate and dispose of pests is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,343 of Mah. As disclosed, a dedicated, vacuum operated, electrical capture device has a shaped capture housing having an inner rim carrying conductors for killing or stunning a pest, to cause the pest to release itself from its position on a surface, and a vacuum suction motor assembly to pull the pest through a telescoping section to a final section of tubing which is accessible to facilitate disposal of the pest. A pest collection compartment situated along the air intake tube includes a flexible door for convenient disposal of the collected insects. The pest collection compartment preferably contains a transparent section so that the user can know when the pest has been withdrawn into the device. The transparent window also allows an individual to know that the pests is dead and that the user can dispose of the pests preferably without touching it.
Finally, a U.S. Patent of Collins, U.S. Pat. No. 7,404,269 discloses an insect collector and viewer. The insect collection and viewing device disclosed therein comprises a negative air pressure generating assembly including a motor and a fan driven by the motor and a suitably shaped collection nozzle. A viewing chamber is coupled immediate the collection nozzle and the negative air pressure assembly. The viewing chamber is tubular in shape and has an air permeable insect impermeable screen at the downstream opening thereof and a moveable valve/lens at the upstream opening thereof. When the valve/lens is open an airflow is established through the device. The airflow path is from the nozzle through the viewing chamber into and out of the assembly. In operation, insects of interest are captured by sucking the insect into the device through the nozzle, then through the open valve/lens into the viewing chamber where it is captured between the screen and the closed valve. By making the valve in the shape of a transparent lens the trapped inset may be inspected through the magnifying lens.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there is a need and a potential commercial market for an improved flying insect trap in accordance with the present invention. There should be a need and a potential commercial market for a flying insect trap in accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention because it is manually operable and does not require batteries or a connection to an electrical outlet. Further, the devices in accordance with the first embodiment of the invention can be manufactured and sold at a reasonable cost, are relatively compact, of simple design, rugged, easily serviced and easily used and emptied of dead insects.
Further, a flying insect trap in accordance with a second embodiment of the invention is electrically or battery powered, efficient to use and capable of capturing and killing a relatively large volume of insects with a relatively low amount of electricity. Such traps are also relatively rugged, easily serviced and is believed capable of being manufactured and sold at a reasonable cost. In this embodiment dead insects can also be readily disposed of quickly and cleanly.